My Soul Whisperer
by The Sugar Quills
Summary: Ginny, being the shy girl she is, starts to play a game. She gives people advies for their problems, making them believe it is their consciences. Her next patient; Draco Malfoy. Full Summary inside!


~* My Soul Whisperer *~  
  
A/N: So we decided to make one hell of a story, well we don't know if this is going to be a good story :P You be the judge of that. But please, bear in mind that this fic is going to be sloooowww, very slow. 'Cause we're lazy and still have to finish other fics *looks innocently* This story will begin with some flashbacks, so don't get confused, ok? The actual plot will take place in her 3e year.  
  
Second A/N: I'm writing this with another writer; Genma666, so don't get confused!  
  
Full summary: Right, we didn't saw much of Ginny in the fourth book. And I'm going to write, what happend to her that year, and why she suddenly gave up on Harry in the fifth book. So, Ginny lost all her talk activity and became the shy girl. She had no friends, everyone was busy. But being shy and a shadow actually pays off. Because no one noticed her, she could hear everyone's problems. She decided to do something with her free time. She became the voice in people's head. She gave them advise of what they should do, letting them believe that it was their own voice. Their consciences. Her next patiant; Draco Malfoy. But what if he starts to notice her?  
  
DISCLAIMER: We're only going to say this once; WE DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! All rights belong to J.K.Rowling. We're just borrowing, something like that.  
  
~* Chapter 1 - Childhood*~  
  
"Mommie, can you pwease tell me?" a sweet young voice whined.  
  
"Now dear. You're far too young to understand." explained an older woman her daughter. How she loved that she finally got a daughter. She pinched the little redhead's cheek. The young girl try'd to glare, another thing her older brothers taught her. She clamped herself on her mother's leg and began to beg.  
  
"Pweeaasee?" she whined some more and managed to look very innocent. Her mother thought she was adoreble, but she isn't going to fall for that again.  
  
"Virginia Antonia Weasley!" her mother said harshly at her daughter. The young girl looked up and relased her grip on her mother's leg. She looked at her with big, watery eyes. She started to hiccup. She'd always hiccup if she didn't got her way.  
  
"Aw, Ginny dear. I'll tell you when you're five okay?" her mother soothed her. Ginny stopped hiccuping, and looked into her mother's eyes with a big grin on her face. Her mother started to get worried. Did four years olds grin?  
  
**  
  
"Happy birthday Ginny!" yelled her two twin brothers with a grin. Ginny opened her eyes and beamed with happiness when she saw all the presents. She scurried out of her bed and made her way to the biggest present. Happily, she ripped off the paper. But before she could glance at her present, someone scooped her up in his arms.  
  
Ginny giggled and stuck her tounge out at one of her oldest brothers, Charlie. "Charlie! Put me down!" but her voice wasn't demanding or mad, just as sweet as always.  
  
"My little sister is five years old! I should congratulate you first before you start tearing up the presents!" he said with a smile. He threw her in the air, leaving the small girl traling giggles and with red hair everywhere, and catched her again.  
  
Her parents walked in the room and looked at Charlie with a disaporving look. Charlie just smiled and let Ginny go. She raced to her parents and gave them a big hug.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you!" Ginny beamed. She turned around and saw that one of her brothers was missing. She frowned and tugged the sleeve of her father's robe. He looked at her and smiled. "What's wrong Ginny? Don't you like your presents?"  
  
"Daddy, Billie is missing!" she exclaimed and pointed in a random direction. Authur looked at her and smiled sadly. Ginny always wanted everyone at her birthday.  
  
"Yes, I know Gin. He still is in Egypt."  
  
Ginny stared at her father and turned around, running away from all the presents, to her room. It wasn't really her room, she had to share it with her annoying brother Ron. She threw herself on her small bed and curled up in a ball. Although she just turned five, she knew what family was. She knew it was importend. She started to sob and let her tears fall of her flushed cheeks. Ginny spend her whole birthday in her room. No one came up to check on her.   
  
**  
  
"Can I come? Can I? Can I? Can I?" Ginny, at nine years old, whined. Her mother looked at her, tired. She knew kids would whine. But her daughter must be the queen of whiners.  
  
"Ginny, when you're older you can come. You don't attend to Hogwarts, yet, so you won't have to come." Molly Weasley tried to explain her daughter. There she goes again.  
  
"But," Hiccup. "mum," Hiccup. "I'll," Hiccup. "behave!" Hiccup. Ginny tried her puppy dog eyes on her mother. Molly shook her head.  
  
"That may have worked when you were five, you're nine now. But no, you can't come. I'm sure you will handle everything just fine on your own."  
  
"But, I've never been alone! What if a Death Eater comes?!" Ginny muttered quickly, trying to sound scared.  
  
Molly shook her head again. "Dear, they are all locked up in Azakaban. No reason to worry." her mother quickly planted a kiss on her forehead and left the readhead alone in the Burrow.  
  
Ginny Weasley, nine years old, and completely alone. Innocent alone. Ginny grinned wickedly and scurried off to the barn. There was no one to tell her what to do and what not to do. She was getting tired to have so many brothers, peskering her about not touching anything. She knew some of them held a broom in the barn. Ginny stepped outside of the house and let her brown eyes search for the barn. She spotted the small thing and ran to it. She yanked the door open and looked with admiration at the broom, standing against the wall.  
  
Ginny smiled and grabbed the broom. It was even bigger than herself, but she didn't care. She took it with her outside. She held the broom tightly in her little hands. She flipped one leg over the broom and made herself comfortable. She grabbed the broom with two hands and waited to go in the air.  
  
"Go!" she yelled, irritated that it didn't work. "Go stupid thing! Go!" she tried again, but she was still on the ground. Ginny started hiccuping again.  
  
She gave the broom a yank and suddenly, she was flying! Ginny smiled proudly and screamed at the top of her lungs, the hiccuping stopped. The wind blew away her red hair, she felt so good. After she was high enough, she turned the broom around, almost slipping off. It wasn't really a great broom, but it was her first, and it worked. Ginny stormed off after a butterfly and tried to follow the scared little thing.  
  
Ginny was too young to understand that she has to fly low. She was high enough that Muggle's would see her. But Ginny, obvlious to all the rules, made a dive with her broom and raced to the ground. All the worries flew right out of her mind. Her thoughts were on the butterfly, that was fleeing from her. When she was near the ground, Ginny pulled up and missed the ground with just an inch. She looked back and stuck her tounge out at the green grass.  
  
"Yippie!" she screamed happily and dived again. Then, she did something very stupid, she closed her eyes. Ginny thought that everything was going great, she didn't suspect that she would crash against the ground if she didn't stop now.  
  
Ginny grimaced at the mention of her name. "Virginia Antonia Weasley! You come down here this instant!" an overly hyper mother yelled at her younger daughter. Ginny was now not paying attention, only a scared shriek of her mother made her come to her sences. She was going straight to the ground. She was already too late to pull up.  
  
Ginny mustered all her courage and jumped off the broom, sending it toward their house, she made a flip in the air and came down crashing on the ground.  
  
**  
  
"Haven't I always told you; you should never trust anything, if you can't see the brain." Molly Weasley sobbed at her daughter. She pulled Ginny in her arms and almost squashed her.  
  
"I'm sorry mum. But I was lon-"  
  
"No but's! I'm just glad that Harry found you!" Molly shrieked and pulled her daughter in for another hug. Ginny sighed and hold her breath in. She was sure that if she tried to breathe, she would suffocate.  
  
Molly released the redhead and gave her a little peck on the cheek. "Now, I'll be leaving you for a few minute's. You should start packing things up now. Well, go!" her mother shooed her out of Dumbledore's office.  
  
Ginny inhaled again and leaned against the wall. "I was just lonely..." she finished and pushed herself off the wall and started walking.  
  
She walked through the corridor until she saw two glimps of silver. Those glimps of silver were people's hair. Ginny gasped and stopped. It was Lucius Malfoy and his son, Draco Malfoy. Lucius, the one that was responsable for all of this. Ginny clenched her fists and glared at them, but they woule never notice. Then, the shorter one turned his head, and stared right into her eyes. A look of sorry in his silver orbs.  
  
Then, Ginny did the unthinkable; she smiled at him.  
  
--  
  
Ok, that's chapter one! Let us know if we should continue this by reviewing! ^^ 


End file.
